Hollow and Alone
by Miyavilurver
Summary: This is the story of Jounouchi Katsuya. Broken, he hides a dark secret. But for how long can he keep up this facade? Who will pick up what's left of him? Or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1: The cause

**Hollow and Alone**

_A Seto/Jounouchi story_

Warnings: This is Yaoi, don't like, don't read. Deals with abuse, rape and suicidal thoughts.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my pure imagination, although I'm not so sure about the pure part.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 1: The cause**

It was raining.

The stench of alcohol lingered about.

'_Probably drunk again_,'

A small apartment

The walls decaying

Wallpaper ripped out

Tearing

Beer bottles laying about

Broken

'_Just like me_'

What to do?

What to think?

Silence

Where is he?

Stillness

Hopefully asleep

Tiptoed, crash!

'_Shit!_' I sprint into a

Run! The door! So near! Crash!

I staggered, and fell, but no one picked me up.

It was too late.

Alcohol in his breath

I feel it above my neck

And now I'm pushed into the wall.

Hit

Kick

Crack

Pain

I'm all alone

Kick

Push back

Blood

Flowing

'_Why fight what can't be stopped?_'

And I see the tears

Welling up

Refusing to fall

'_He's all I have_'

Crash

My body thrown back

Onto the floor

Body aching

Slap

A knife to my ribs

Cold metal sliding slowly

A cut

Biting my tongue

A low hiss

He straddles me

'_No_'

Pulling my hair

'_Not again_'

His face close to mine,

Once again

'_Please_'

Whimper

Like a dog

'_He was right; I'm nothing but a mutt._'

Screams

Echo

Into the nothingness

Thoughts,

are dying.

My soul,

is shattered.

Innocence

lost.

Nothing but pain.

……………

Silence

Rip

Clothes now rags on the floor

A tear

A belt

Whip

Hiss

Slash

A tear

My neck

Clasped tightly

And thump

A scream

Thump, thump

Of pain

Thump, thump, thump

Agony, and tears

Thump

Thump, thump

Chocked sob

Thump, thump, slam!

A cry

Silence

He shuffles

Step, step, step, step

Fear, and tears

Broken, and lost

And blood was the last thing I saw

Before

I fell

A dark sleep

* * *

**I know it's depressing but I hope you liked it, **

Rate and Review!

Rya.


	2. Chapter 2: Emptiness

**Hollow and Alone**

_A Seto/Jounouchi story_

Warnings: This is Yaoi, don't like, don't read. Deals with abuse, rape and suicidal thoughts.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 2: Emptiness**

Drip, drop, drip, drop

The rain hasn't stopped

Drip, drop, drip, drop

Still dark, red 5:00 flashing

Silence

I couldn't make any noise or he's wake up again

I stand up

Quietly

Drip, drop, drip, drop

Walking through the hallway

The blood

Staining the walls

Wince

He was harsh the night before

Drip, drop, drip, drop

Step, step, stop.

I stop, something cold on my shoulder

Hiss, pain, silence.

I close my eyes

Time goes by.

Drip, drip, drip

Wet

I look up

Water

It's just the rain

I walk

Drip, drop, drip, drop

Inside the bathroom

I show no reaction

The mirror tells no lies

Long scars,

Going through my forearms

Through my back

I reach up,

My cheek

Bruises in my body

Touching the back of my head

I draw back my hand

No blood

No smile, no sign of relief, just

emptiness

'_It'll just happen next time_'

I sigh

Breaking the silence

A grunt

Wide eyes

Closing.

Freezing!

……………

………………

Silence

Drip, drop, drip, drop

Eyes opening

Broken glass and blood

Memories swirling

One,

Lone,

Tear

I chuckle

The sadness in my eyes still there

As I look up in the mirror

Drip, drop, drip, drop

* * *

Opening the cabinet 

He treats his wounds

Pitter, patter, pitter, patter

The rain picks up

A sad smile

It's 6:30

He walks.

* * *

**Rate and Review,**

**Rya.**


	3. Chapter 3: Fake

**Hollow and Alone**

_A Seto/Jounouchi story_

Warnings: This is Yaoi, don't like, don't read. Deals with abuse, rape and suicidal thoughts.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 3: Fake**

Boom

Wet tears

The never ending rain

It cries

A slow, soothing rhythm

It goes

Drip, drop, drip, drop

Harder

And faster

It goes

Pitter, patter, pitter, patter

The raindrops

Falling

On

His silky, blonde hair.

Roughly

they fall

On his already bruised body

He winces

and walks

The school approaches

Boom

The rain hides the shaking body

Of

A broken boy

a low sob

choked

The tears

Falling in

Mixing the raindrops

Boom

The thunder

It snaps inside

His poor soul

lost and alone

The school

is here

A cheerful smile

Empty,

from inside.

His friends are waiting,

he runs.

Ignoring the pain,

cause he can pretend

and feel

alive

even for a short time

he is fake,

but no longer alone

* * *

**A/N: The chapters may switch from a character's POV to the narrator's one.**

**Rate and Review,**

**Rya.**


	4. Chapter 4: Jumping

**Hollow and Alone**

_A Seto/Jounouchi story_

Warnings: This is Yaoi, don't like, don't read. Deals with abuse, rape and suicidal thoughts.

Disclaimer: Yo no tengo nada de Yu-Gi-Oh.

**A small A/N-** Sorry for the wait, that storm really hit us bad so I was out of internet for two whole days! Ahhhh! The horror! But luckily for you, I _have_ been writing, so expect at least two more chapters.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 4: Jumping**

**(Seto's POV)**

Splash

It could be heard

As he approaches

Running

Smiling

Waving

They meet.

Walking

Together

The clattering and clacking

Of the footsteps

The buzzing of the voices

They approach

laughing.

Clacking

The footsteps continue

And his gaze

Traveling

We meet

Glaring

"Mutt"

"Moneybags"

Insults exchanged

But I notice

The scars

And an empty look

As I comment

We part

Something's different about him.

I intend to find out.

* * *

**(Joey's POV)**

I can feel his eyes

Staring

As I walk away

My friends

Questioning

But I wave it off

Lying

What has become of me?

The bell rings

"I'll catch up"

So I say

and they leave

Once again

I walk

To the roof

Silence

And peace

But what is peace?

When the memories haunt,

Every step

That I take

And I look

Into the sky

Gazing

At the birds

Flying,

Soaring,

Floating,

With freedom

But I'm trapped

And alone

And I don't know what to do

anymore

Cause the pain

Is too real

And it's just so hard to deal

What to do?

I don't know

I'm confused

Standing up

I stare into the sky

Freedom

Is calling

But the fear won't leave

It's like a trance

And now I jump

Falling

* * *

**(Seto's POV)**

He's not here

And I can see

the worries in their faces

I stand up

And leave

The teachers won't stop me

Cause they know

And wouldn't disturb me

Of my duty

And errands

Their jobs' at stake

And out the door

I stroll

Everything's quiet

Too quiet

Where's the mutt?

I wonder

But since when did I care?

It's not my problem

I begin to walk

Concentration lost

And a flash of gold

From above

I look up

And stare

What is he trying to do?

I yell

And from the roof

He jumps

* * *

**Poor, poor Jounouchi, but dont worry he won't die, not yet at least**

**mwahahaha**

**j/k**

**Rate and Review,**

**Rya.**


	5. Chapter 5: Uncompleted truth

**Hollow and Alone**

_A Seto/Jounouchi story_

Warnings: This is Yaoi, don't like, don't read. Deals with abuse, rape and suicidal thoughts.

Disclaimer: Don't own this wondeful show. -_cries-_

Enjoy.

**Chapter 5: Uncompleted truth**

**(Seto's POV)**

Down

Jumping down

He catches himself

Keep going down

Until he reaches the floor

And now he walks

And now I follow

Quietly in wonder

* * *

**(Joey's POV)**

Down

And down

I fall

The wind caressing me

As I reach

the bottom floor

Now I walk

Into the forest

A clearing

The river is here

And I stare

My reflection

A sad sight

As I pull up my shirt

And wince

The breeze touching my body

Shivering

When I strip down to my boxers

And dive

Into the water

Ignoring my surroundings

My eyes closing

The tears falling

True peace

This time for real

Cause I know he isn't here

I rest

Hoping for the best

For this is life

Or at least mine

Full of pain

Full of sorrow

It's my life

* * *

**(Seto's POV)**

Following the path

A small stream

Surrounded by the trees

He strips down

And I gasp

The bruises in his body

And the cuts

And now the tears

What has happened?

Eyes closed

He rests back

The tears continue

He looks lost

And alone

As I once was

I leave

How much time has passed?

Too long

I've been staring nonstop

But now I know

The uncompleted truth

And now I am

Determined

Cause I will find out.

**

* * *

**

**So our dear Seto has found out that there's _something_ going on.**

**What will he do now?**

**Tune in next time, on dragon ball z! **

**dun dun dun!**

**lol, Rate and Review,**

**Rya.**


	6. Chapter 6: Finding the truth

**Hollow and Alone**

_A Seto/Jounouchi story_

Warnings: This is Yaoi, don't like, don't read. Deals with abuse, rape and suicidal thoughts.

Disclaimer: -Sighs- I so wish i owned this. My world domination plans would be so much easier. The milenium items _will_ be mine! mwahahahaha! -cough cough- Enjoy.

**Chapter 6: Finding the truth**

**(Mokuba's POV)**

Loneliness

I can see from afar

I wanna help

But don't know how

He has forgotten fun and happiness

It's only worry

And work

He only has me

He barely smiles

And barely eats

I'm not enough

I know

But his walls are too strong

He types away

The silence

Expect the tap, tap, tap

Click, click

I sigh

And look out the window

I gasp

Shock in my widened eyes

And I yell stop!

Stop the car and out the door

My brother following

As I point to the blonde

"Go inside"

his only words

to me

as he walks away

* * *

**(Set's)**

Weeks

Have passed

Since that day

At the river

He comes everyday

With new bruises

New cuts

But he waves his friends off

A fake smile

Plastered in his face

And they believe him

Fools

It's a new day

I've been trying to put it off

Although he worries me

Then my confusion takes place

I start to think

When a jolt and a jerk

After a yell

The car stops

The door unfastening quickly

My brother runs

And I follow as he points

He goes inside

Back in the car

as I approach at the sight

My instinct telling me to run

and chase them away

But I creep

Quietly

I can make out some things

The sight is sickening

The blonde's pushed into the wall

Hands are traveling

Places they shouldn't be

and they disturb me

And make me hope it isn't true

Their voices ringing

Phrases repeating again

'Been having fun with daddy?'

'My lil slut we've been missing you around'

'It's been a while'

'Why don't we have some fun?'

Hands caressing his cheek

He shivers

And closes his eyes

Slap

'Look at me while I'm talking to you, whore'

punching

and kicking

a sickening crack

touching

harsh hands traveling and ripping

articles of clothes

he struggles

halfhearted

as if he didn't care

and maybe he doesn't

maybe he's given up

but that doesn't stop

his tears

from falling

a sad sight

he whimpers

like the said dog I say he is

guilt overflows me

and he's harassment

doesn't stop

I barge in

Surprising them

They run away

And he's fallen to the floor

I crouch down

His gaze avoiding me

So I ask

"Where's your house pup?"

He freezes

And tries to stand up

Looking away

In silence

And my suspicions are confirmed

Carrying him into the car

"We're going to my house"

Is the only thing I say

Before he passes out

A deep slumber

* * *

**Our poor Jounouchi, will the torture continue?**

**That's up to you!**

**Rate and Review,**

**Rya.**


	7. Chapter 7: A Heated Encounter

**Hollow and Alone**

_A Seto/Jounouchi story_

A/N: It's been a while since I updated, I know, I'm sorry. Lazyness and school kept me busy but fret not, I am here and with more stories than ever before!

Warnings: This is Yaoi, don't like, don't read. Deals with abuse, rape and suicidal thoughts. 

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue. I'm too lazy to even come up with one now.

Enjoy.

**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Heated Encounter **

It's been days since that night

I keep refusing to comment

Insults never wavered

But why can I hint his concern so clearly?

I've had enough!

An empty classroom

Silent tears

falling

glimmering

and an intense glare

both shot by me as I step forward

He moves back

He's trapped

Against the wall

The roles are switched

And then I yell

My despair is pouring out

He's found out

But he just doesn't understand

He never would

He hasn't lived what I have

He just wouldn't understand

How did I crack?

How did we turn out this way?

How did it happen?

His arms not limping at his sides

They bring me closer

Encircling my waist

My hands around at his neck

Our mouths colliding

An ever growing passion

A soft caress

He gently nibbles at my lip

And I respond

With the same zeal and fervor

A warm touch

And as I gasp

His tongue darting in

Bodies embracing

Pressing so close together

They just fit in

perfectly

Our tongues dancing in a thrill

Your mouth travels

Going down to my neck

You gently bite

A moan escaping my lips

Arching my neck

The skin's exposed

Your light sucking

Becoming harsher and harder

Becoming bites

Groans of ecstasy and pleasure

A truthful bliss

An unexpected thrill

You leave me dreaming

And hoping for more

As our lips join again

The sweet rapture

Your tongue invading

Exploring

I'm melting at your touch

And then we battle

A slow heated encounter

We slowly part

Breathing in and out

Our bodies flush

Excitement and wonder

We look away

Taking a few steps back

Although you can't

Already backed into the wall

We stare again

The electrifying experience

It makes us blush

Makes us still want more

A closer step

We shyly look away

But we can feel

our mouths lacking that warmth

So we come near

Touching again

Feeling again

A silent message

'_Stay with me_

_even if it's just for a while'

* * *

_

_**Did ya like it? Hope you did! Plz read my others stories too and don't forget to review!**_

_**I'm out!**_

_**Rya.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Comtemplation

**Hollow and Alone**

**A Seto/Jounouchi story**

**Warnings: Yaoi, abuse, rape, etc. Don't like it, get out! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned this show havoc would run among.**

**Happy Readings**

* * *

**Chapter 8:Comtemplation **

It's been a week

Or maybe a little less

But we've been avoiding each other

Like a plague

A disease

Curse

So deadly

So revolting

Toxic

It's ghostly

Eerie

Horrid

Those thoughts from before

What were we thinking?

Why?

Why did we do it?

Kiss I mean

Why did we let our guards down?

Get close to each other?

What made us do it?

Because-?

Because of what?

So many questions

No answers

No-

Nothing.

So we avoid it

The unknown, I mean

The insecurity

The

Well, fear of the outcome

We can't deal with it

Not now at least

But I,

I don't have time for more troubling thoughts

I have,

Him –my father

To think about

He's my trouble

No one else's

Well,

At least _he_ forgot about my father

Which reminds me,

He hasn't hurt me much lately

Not good news actually

Keeping his frustration inside

In the end

It just keeps getting worse

For me

Every hit

Beating

Worse,

Or better?

It's not really improving if that's what's your asking

But

I just don't know what to do anymore

* * *

**I know it's kinda short but bear with me.**

**Click 'go' and Review**

**From your authoress,**

**_Rya._**


	9. Chapter 9: Is he dead?

**Hollow and Alone**

A Seto/Jou

Warnings: Yaoi, abuse, rape etc

Disclaimer: dont own it, dont bitch.

read it enjoy it and review it

* * *

**Chapter 9: he's...dead?**

It hurts me

It bothers

This

Thing

This

Thorn

In my heart

This

Feeling

It drives

Insane

It's not me!

And since when did I lose my cool?

When did I start to panic?

How did my emotions go raw?

How could everything feel so wrong?

So confusing?

Why can't I get him out of my mind?

What is this foreboding that I ignore yet can't stop to think about?

What is going on?

I don't know

Anymore

I'm too lost

Wouldn't admit it

Wouldn't confront it

Now

I'm

Unsure

Of everything

Is this

Fear?

From the cold unfeeling CEO?

I

I don't

understand

know

Conflicting emotions

That I shouldn't have

After all this years

Just

One person –no

That person

I...

Now I just couldn't help but groan

Even after all these years

This emotion is the one I can't control

Yet

This nagging feeling won't leave now

Even as I reach for that doorknob

As I push back that door

As I catch all these images

Blond clashed with red

The blood

All pooled around him

The father

The glass

It pierced through his heart

He's.

Dead.

Did I do that?

Did I kill him?

I just pushed him away

Catching the beat blonde on my arms as he fell

This is the man?

The one who's hurt Jounouchi all this time?

The one who beat him?

Yelling harsh words?

Doing probably worse?

I only shoved him away

anger flashed in my eyes at that time

So he's

Dead?

And what about

Him?

Is he

okay?

In my arms he lays

Breathing, difficult

eyes fluttering about

and salty tears

falling

he's in pain

i know, but

is he…?

* * *

omg i can't believe it! i've had this in my compu for liek 4ever and never noticed heh 

-sweatdrops-

anywyas

review plz

**Rya.**


	10. Chapter 10: Hospital

**Hollow and Alone**

**A Seto/Jounouchi story**

**Warnings: Yaoi, abuse, rape, etc. Don't like it, get out! **

**Disclaimer: I unfortuantly don't own this. But you can blame a person for trying. -cries-**

**Happy Readings**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Hospital **

(Seto's POV)

the sound of the ambulance

it approaches

his eyes

emptiness

confusion

and sorrow

The car arrives and they take him in

I know I have to call them

His friends

to tell them

It's all he has left

But….

His breath uneven

His eyes glazed over

His body trembling

I….

It was breaking me

Shattering me

So full of worry

So lost

Everything was overwhelming

Confusing

We arrived

The sky cried its hardest

Like it feels his pain

His sorrow

Our feelings of regret

For not seeing it

Not stopping it

Ignoring the clues

Our punishment

But

Does he have to suffer too?

Does he still have to suffer more?

* * *

(Jou's POV) 

The room was cold.

His body was cold as well.

His blood that had been hot, in anger at his abusive father

Now, Icy.

Through his veins.

He could still taste its metallic flavor in his mouth.

From an earlier taste.

He could remember the painful memories

Of his life

He could feel through it all

Why was there so much pain?

Agony?

Hurt

Numbness

It stopped

Was it in his imagination?

Didn't know

Didn't care anymore

Close to giving up

But

"you're awake"

the voice sounded surprised and it was…

"Kaiba!"

* * *

**You mean to tell me I've had this chapter on my folder and NEVER posted it? **

**-faints-**

**I JUST wrote a chapter for this, the final one, when i noticed i NEVER put up chapter 10.**

**I was shocked.**

**but here it is.**

**sorry for my forgetfullness.**

**From your authoress,**

**_Rya._**


	11. Chapter 11: Realize and Accept

**Hollow and Alone**

A Seto/Jou

Warnings: Yaoi, abuse, rape, etc

Disclaimer: I would like to point out, I do not own this.

Read, Enjoy, Review.

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**(Seto's POV)**

They talked

It was awkward

It was tense

Moving around the subject

Not knowing what to say

I left

Explaining to his friends what had happened

I had wanted to rush back immediately

Why?

Wonder

Amazement

_**Attachment **_

I finally realized that.

Every time I looked at the blonde

Stared at the chocolate brown eyes

I…

I really cared about him

* * *

**(Jou's POV)**

Beep Beep

It was heard through my dull senses.

I roused from my tireless sleep

Weaving

Touch

A hand through my hair

Caressing

So unlike the touches I was used to

My body's reaction

Between a flinch and wanting to relax

Coaxing the touch

Touch more

More

Eyes peered opened

Kaiba?

Then shocked

We stared down the other

A blush

Faintly caressing the CEO's face

Vanishing

I looked away

Wonder

Amazement

_**Attraction **_

Could he..?

I wondered

But was more surprised at his voice

"You should…"

he cleared his throat

"You're staying with us"

Confusion

"what do you-"

I was cut off.

Jerk.

"Mokuba needs someone to look after him when I'm not there."

Pathetic excuse

Even I saw through that one

"You have nowhere else to stay"

True.

But hell before I admited it.

"I don't want your pity moneybags"

it sounded cold

I inwardly flinched

the other tensed

expectedly.

he was angry

we argued as always

I did not relent my choice

"It's not god damn pity you idiot!"

I was surprised to be caught in another kiss with this man

Unlike the previous one we shared,

Filled with passion

Wildness

And out of control

This was deep

Meaningful

…and too short.

He backed away, avoiding eye contact

It took me a while to shallow everything

A surprised grin caught my lips

I really couldn't argue with this argument.

* * *

Days passed 

Years Followed.

Things changed and things remained

I'm no longer hollow

For I have my new lover filling the void

I'm definitely not alone

Seto and my friends (which he later grudgingly accepted) will stand by my side.

Always.

I am no longer hollow and alone

I'm

Happy.

Happy with my friends,

My lover.

Mournful,

for my now deceased father

But I'm happy.

Happy and free

Free at last

I'm happy

And never to be hollow and alone

Never again.

* * *

Yup, This is the ending. Sorry I took forever on my updates. 

I hoped everyone out there enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it.

Well, yeah, I guess this is it...this was my first fanfic to ever be writen and the first one i've ever bothered to finish.

-sniffs- prud of my self, eheheh -sweat drop-

anyways

byes!

**Rya.**

**(don't forget to review!)**


End file.
